


Coming Home

by certainlynotforever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Time, Florence - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, No Plot, One Shot, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlynotforever/pseuds/certainlynotforever
Summary: After the fall Hannibal and Will moved from country to country to continue their kills. What’s to happen in the night in Florence?————"How does it feel like coming home?""Indescribable."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the work I intend to post for the first fic at all, but I’m bored even though I’ve got better things to do. This is some boring sex I wrote in my spare time, or whenever I’m stressed. Have fun I guess  
> *laughs awkwardly*

"How does it feel like coming home?"

"Indescribable." Hannibal sipped on his wine with a hand in his suit pant’s pocket. He was peeking out through the veil of the hotel room, facing the shimmering night in Florence. "I recall saying farewell to this city when you came for me. I was after something else entirely and this place was no longer my priority." Hannibal gave Will a rather bashful grin when Will approached him.

Will took the wine glass from Hannibal’s hand and set it on the nightstand. "Someone?" Will said suggestively.

Hannibal turned sideways as Will took his glass and smiled implicitly. "Someone, yes. That someone who had driven me back to where I’ve always loved as a safe place for myself."

Will touched the side of Hannibal’s face, who obliged him immediately. They had been used to touching for the past two months, like a quiet agreement that their relationship had increased its intensity and intimacy, especially physically.

"And how does it make you feel now that you’ve brought me to the place you love?" Will asked quietly.

"Possessive," Hannibal whispered.

The word that escaped Hannibal’s lips worked like an enchantment in Will’s ears and tingled under his skin. He felt humming anticipation in his lower stomach.

Will already knew what was on the table once they arrived in Florence. They had kissed before then, one night in Will’s boat after they stopped at a dock and made another fresh kill. Will was high on the feeling and with the tang of blood in his lungs, he kissed Hannibal to taste the euphoria right out of his mouth. It was gentle and beyond the simple movement of kissing. They were way beyond that to interpret a kiss only as it was. It was a connection that locked them inevitably. It was passion and boldness.

Now, to have Will in Florence must bring back memories of how their relationship collapsed and went through a painful rebuild. Since they couldn’t stay in this city long, Will knew exactly what kind of mark Hannibal wanted to leave in the place he adored. And Will would not shy away.

"Tonight," Will sighed and drew the curtains so that no one could see into the room. "I let your possessiveness handle me. This is your place, I want it perfect in your memory palace." This was nothing more but an obvious invitation.

Will’s eyes were met by a pair of hungry, blazing, dark gaze under the dim light. Suddenly the hotel room no longer blew the cool breeze of spring. Will had no idea what would happen next, and he thought he’d never get used to this feeling.

Will’s imagination took over him at that moment and saw a pair of antlers penetrating his chest. It was not so painful but a perfect mold like dipping into the melted wax. Smooth but hot and intoxicating. Will almost lost his breath thinking of it, and the frenzied look on his face must’ve invited Hannibal to his personal space. Once he opened his eyes fully, Hannibal was taking his waist gently and breathing against his forehead.

"How do you see yourself in my memory palace, Will?" Hannibal rasped.

A single brush on his forehead while Hannibal talked startled Will. He lost his voice, so he whispered, "I saw a pair of antlers penetrating me." Will swallowed and slid his hand to Hannibal’s chest, touching where the antlers could be. "I was united with them. I feel... whole and painful... but enraptured."

Will saw the same spark of fascination when Will said something interesting. Hannibal’s eyes grew darker with each word Will gave.

"You captivate me, Will. I shall make sure what you see is indeed what you will feel." Hannibal purred.

"I’m counting on it," Will chuckled. The chuckle turned into a weak gasp when Hannibal tilted his head and sucked his earlobe into his mouth. The unexpected touch almost had Will lost his balance, but he managed to hold on to Hannibal’s shoulders. He felt wet hotness behind his ear and down his throat, attentive and unhurried, but with underlying hunger and desperation.

Will allowed his hand slide into Hannibal’s hair and pull him close until their heaving chests made contact. He felt a purposeful nibble on his stubbly jaw, then his throat, where Hannibal left a flushed and darkening mark. Hannibal pulled away to touch the sensitive skin, pressing his thumb enough to make Will gasp.

"Kiss me," Will mumbled. He traced his thumb over the feature of Hannibal’s lips. The unique arch of them looked enticing under the dimmed light.

Hannibal obliged, closing up their distance, and kissed Will gently. So far the kisses they had shared in the past were always in the moment of joy or peace. It never had turned dark and lustful, which Will was still fascinated by. Their relationship has come to the pitch by the connection of their minds alone, so Will hadn’t speculated much about their physical intimacy.

But as they liked to refer to themselves as powerful as a god or the devil, on the outside they were still human. And the primal thirst for a mate was something Will wouldn’t be glad to miss. That being said, Will deepened the kiss boldly, opening his mouth for the first time ever for Hannibal.

Hannibal understood the invitation, so he entered Will’s mouth with grace. The softness and heat of their tongue met in a gentle embrace. It was no doubt Will wanted more. He pulled away slightly just enough for a sigh, then sealed their mouths once again. A low, soft growl vibrated through Hannibal’s throat, and Will could feel how they gradually becoming one as the need for the kiss intensified. He took Hannibal’s bottom lip to his mouth and between his teeth, forcing a moan out of the other man.

Will knew Hannibal would be stubborn to remain his grace to prove that he was still something better. Will didn’t want that. Both of them were the devil, and Will intend to reveal him so he could savor him. Both creatures of greed and lust shielded by a human veil. Will wanted to deny no more.

By the time Will let Hannibal entered his mouth again, the kiss had deteriorated into a savage, lustful dance. Will knew he had succeeded.

Will pushed Hannibal against the wall to press himself against the man, almost defeated by the dizzying kiss they were sharing. Hannibal’s tongue brushed demandingly against Will’s, devouring him like Will imagined he would. It was brutal and rapacious, and Will never wanted it to end.

It was astonishing, what Hannibal’s lips could do. They recited literature and tasted human flesh, whispered words of affection, and now, hunting every each of skin of Will’s neck.

"May I?" Hannibal asked, his fingers inches away from the hem of Will’s buttoned-up shirt.

"Please." Will hummed.

Hannibal turned them so that Will was the one pressed against the wall, then with patience, Hannibal undid Will’s buttons one by one.

Will let him, just realizing how heavy his breaths were. Couldn’t be soon enough, the buttons were all undone, exposing Will’s heaving stomach.

Hannibal then pulled Will gently towards the hotel bed, laying him onto the bedsheets neither of them had touched. A thrill of anticipation suddenly burst inside Will’s stomach, traveling through his spine and to his groin. The need to be touched and devoured by the devil was undeniable.

Hannibal trailed one hand along the lines of Will’s chest then slowly down to his stomach unashamedly. His eyes never left Will’s until he reached the smile on his lower abdomen. Hannibal watched his own fingers traced the scar he had left with a broken heart. He abruptly felt a flaming stir and cupidity in his chest. Thinking of anyone else touching the mark he made angered him. He rubbed his thumb with mild force on the scar to soothe his emotions, and let the moment sink in. Now Will belongs to him and no one else, his joy and pain and anger will be his, so will the scar. The inevitable reminder of their betrayal against one another. Misunderstanding and arrogance.

It would seem Will knew what exactly he was thinking. He wiped an escaping tear at the edge of Hannibal’s eye, one he did not feel. "My heart has always been yours, Hannibal. When I didn’t know, when I denied, and when I doubted... all those times it has belonged to you. And you don’t have to doubt as well. I will let you take me as I would take you."

Hannibal spoke nothing; he leaned down and closed his eyes, ever so slowly, he hovered his lips over Will’s until they touched. Hannibal’s lips were softer with less tension, addicting, and delicious. The scent of him musky and the taste of him salty from his tears.

When Hannibal pulled away, Will began to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt. Will followed his gaze after his hands, sliding them started from Hannibal’s stomach and upwards. He felt the strong muscles tightened as he went, a hunger growing and growing like a black hole inside him. His hands reached Hannibal’s chest and with a shiver and a blush, he ended his childish wish by threading his fingers through his chest hair. They were softer than he expected, leaving him wondering if they resemble the feel of the stag’s fur in his dreams years ago.

Finally, Will put his gaze back to Hannibal’s eyes. The emotions rippled in them were incredible; euphoric but hungry.

"Was there a day before this one that you imagined this happening?" Will said.

"Not until the day you kissed me. I realized that day that what I yearned for was more and more than I could ever imagine. And you..." Hannibal kisses Will softly. "...are full of surprises."

Will grinned. "Then I intend to let you wait no more."

Hannibal let out an involuntary moan, then blushed by his display of desire.

Will only smiled. He widened his legs and pushed up his hips until his and Hannibal’s groin made contact. He made the other man gasp, fall forward, and slam his lips against Will’s. Hannibal didn’t linger there long. He left to press heated and avid kisses on his neck and chest, all the way down to his stomach. Soon enough Will lost his train of thoughts to the dilating pleasure. He gasped and chuckled softly when Hannibal traveled his tongue along the sensitive scar. He nipped at the skin there softly until Will couldn’t stand anymore.

"Han...Hannibal, that tickles." Will panted.

To Will’s surprise, Hannibal chuckled. It was brief and restrained like he was trying to contain all the bursting emotions he had like always. Will needed to show him it was more than fine to show them all.

He reached up to peel the shirt off from Hannibal, then pressed his hands possessively along Hannibal’s strong arms. Hannibal let him; he took the chance to free Will from his shirt as well. Will leaned up and opened his mouth to Hannibal’s neck, kissing the skin there sinfully. He could feel Hannibal’s arms gave out for just one second, unable to keep his weight off Will. Taking that moment Will pushed Hannibal backward until he was straddling the man.

Breathless, Hannibal handed over the control almost instantly, fascinated, and aroused by Will’s determination.

Will ground his growing erection against Hannibal, lips worshipping his chest inch by inch, not shying of biting every now and then. Hannibal’s breaths grew heavier and unstable, hissing softly when Will nipped at his skin, though out of desire than pain. Will felt Hannibal’s fingers found his curls and let out another unexpected moan when he kissed Hannibal’s nipple with an open mouth.

Lingering there for a moment longer was too much for Hannibal. He switched their positions then, with Hannibal rolling his hips more forcefully against Will’s with a light growl.

Their lips found each other anew and met by a fiery passion that made Will moan. His trembling hands found Hannibal’s belt and undid them clumsily. Gasping into each other’s mouths, Will palmed at Hannibal’s erection through his boxers.

Hannibal pulled back with an intense look in his eyes, and Will understood Hannibal was curious about what he wanted.

"Touch me." Will rasped.

Hannibal mirrored Will’s motions previously and kissed down his chest, lingering at his nipple to lick a stripe of wetness over it. Will sighed and tangled his fingers in Hannibal’s hair, arching his chest a bit. Hannibal smiled at his reaction, turning bold, and sucked on the hardening flesh.

Will threw his head back with a moan at the back of his throat, his hips thrust up abruptly. "God... Hannibal—" Will tightened his grip when Hannibal sucked harder, the heat of his erection grinding Will’s bare skin unashamedly.

Hannibal reached down towards Will’s pants to unbuckle them, kissing lower and lower until his mouth and fingers met.

Hannibal closed his eyes to breathe in the scent of his lover, musky with arousal and sweat, clean from fever and sickness. None of those escaped his nose. Looking up, his beautiful Will was squirming already, panting lightly with desperation. With Wil’s hasty permission, Hannibal pulled down Will’s pants to reveal the bulge in his boxers.

"How do you want me, Will?" Hannibal asked.

"It doesn’t..." Will caressed the side of Hannibal’s head. "It doesn’t matter. I’m yours. Tonight, here, what matters is what you want."

"I’ve never dreamed of tonight as long as you do, Will. I am curious. What would you want from me?"

Will blushed, throwing an arm to cover his face. "I’ve never... I’ve never done this with a man before. I wouldn’t know... when I was with you when I cleared my doubt, everything was certain and substantial. Now..."

"Any way you want me would be how I want you tonight," Hannibal answered gently.

Will pursed his lips, part of him in disbelief by Hannibal’s surrender. He played with Hannibal’s hair, suddenly feeling nervous. Tonight had gone Will predicted would go, although he was wrong about Hannibal taking what he wanted. He didn’t expect Hannibal to be considerate. Or perhaps he always had with Will.

"I did think about it," Will shrugged, but just by saying it gave him thrills. "I want you. In me." Will finally moved his gaze to Hannibal’s dark eyes. "I want you to take me, Hannibal. Take me hard."

Hannibal smiled. He used one arm as support and the other to caress Will’s face. He tangled into Will’s curls with tenderness and kissed the side of his mouth, then the thinly sweated skin of his cheek. "As you wish, dear Will."

The low rumbled of Hannibal’s voice and his steady tone brought a promise to Will. Every sensation since then was amplified to him. Hannibal made his decent trail down Will’s stomach again, stopping at Will’s crotch. "Look at me."

Will followed the order without thinking, just in time to see Hannibal’s mouth covering the aching bulge of his erection through the thin layer of cotton. A rush of blood startled within his stomach and up to his spine, blasting tickles of pleasure from inside out. It was not enough. Will cried out, his stomach making contact with Hannibal’s hand which moved to soothe him. It was tantalizingly though, Hannibal only nuzzled at the dampened fabric more and left kisses all the way to the inner side of his thigh.

Will smelled like the dry leaves of summer, his sweat a mere taste of the winter sea; Hannibal’s scent gradually tangled with Will’s pure one, easing in the fresh air of spring. Delicious... and familiar. His nose flared as he inhaled every hint of scent, running his hand firmly down Will’s thigh. "I never would’ve thought the smell of ocean and rain would give me such comfort and peace until I taste them from your skin," Hannibal said quietly. "It’s a sense of unsteadiness and lack of control... I never understood why you love it so much."

Proudly, Will lifted his head to see Hannibal, ridiculously humble between his legs. "That doesn’t happen with you very often, does it?"

When Hannibal finally divested the last piece of clothes away from Will, he dragged his hips towards him sharply and the sounds Will made was music to his ears. "No." He growled lightly.

His hands covered scarred skins of Will’s torso slowly, eyes never leaving Will’s so he could see the quivering bliss shimmering in them. It was beautiful. The teacup was never really back together. But the shattered parts glimmered just as marvelous. Hannibal desired to see this beauty for the rest of his life.

“It’s a lack of control because of your ignorance of it.” Will pulled Hannibal close enough to taste his breaths. “Your unfamiliarity to it grows a fear like a tumor.” Their lips met gently, only to grow aggressive when Hannibal boldly bit on his lip.

“I don’t intend to grow a tumor.” Hannibal pulled away and breathed.

“No?” Will smiled. “But just as I had changed you without you noticing, the ocean can, too.”

Hannibal gazed at Will with avid eyes, an emotion that was burned together alongside awe and fascination.

Will slid his hand down Hannibal’s muscular back until he touched his ass. He pulled them down, and Hannibal let him. “This must be new for you, to some degree. Given that you thought you knew me so deeply before.”

Hannibal pinned Will’s arms above his head, locked him to the bed, and bit sharply on his chest. Will sighed. “I’ve never thought I will be able to see it so vividly in person, other than hear from your words.” He whispered. “I have to say, Will, you surprised me.”

“And here I am thinking I couldn’t.” Will teased. “There’s much you don’t know, given to your statement.”

Hannibal answered by licking a wet stripe from the bottom of Will’s neglected cock. Will jolted, surprised, and grunted out a groan. “Oh, dear Will,” Hannibal mumbled, “there is much I _will_ know tonight. I want to hear the sounds you make. I want to hear you sing my name. I will let you know that you are mine forever and always.”

Will couldn’t answer before Hannibal was relishing the tight grip Will had in his hair, thrusting his hips arbitrarily. Broken words were spilled, but Hannibal made sure Will forget whatever they were discussing. His mouth was too full to engage anyway.

Will was losing his head somewhere in a realm with only him and Hannibal, and the incredible pleasure he gave. He forced himself to look away for he was afraid he might lose his edge by staring at the avid expression on Hannibal’s face. Hannibal pulled back, crawled forward, and without a chance to take a breath he stole Will’s mouth with a possessive growl.

Will opened up to him, his mouth and his body both, groaning at the taste of his own precome. Not shying away, Will pushed his tongue back boldly, and of all a sudden they were fighting for dominance, greedy for more, and completely lost any sense.

Just as fast it occurred, it ended abruptly as well. Hannibal pulled back, the rim of his lips wet with saliva, panting. "Sorry," he rasped.

Will realized Hannibal was referring to his loss of control. He smiled, and Hannibal smiled back. "You smell of summer yet taste like winter. Like a beast in the woods hunting for blood."

Will kissed Hannibal once more, softer this time, then said, "Do you wonder how I’d really taste?"

"Yes," Hannibal muttered against Will’s neck. Hannibal bit on Will’s neck, but without force. "And I shall know tonight."

Will helped Hannibal out of the rest of his clothes, then kissed him hungrily. "I’d like that."

Will took a moment to admire Hannibal as the man had to him. His hand wandered lower to his waist until he reached Hannibal’s aching erection. Will could felt how hard he was against his hand, the head of it moist with lust. He didn’t linger long but opened his legs and wrapped his hips to pull him down, leaving every inch of their skin in contact.

Quietly Hannibal moaned out, following the pace of Will’s rocking hips, and relished the electrical pleasure when their skin ground together. "Will..."

Kissing back feverishly, Will used his free hand to reach to the duffel bag that was thrown on the bed.

"Come on." Will panted, pushing the lube to Hannibal’s hands. “I want to see you, Hannibal. As much as you want to know about me, I want to see you completely naked without your person suit.”

He pushed up his hips to let Hannibal have easier access. He couldn’t fathom how obscene he must look right now, a man with no knowledge of gay sex offering himself to someone he had known way too intimately. But it wasn’t confusing anymore; right this moment Will wanted to feel that pair of antlers in his vision melt them together desperately.

“This is what I want from you. In Florence, with me,” Will cupped Hannibal’s face, “I’ve seen you. But I want you to present to me.”

For a moment, there seemed to be a vulnerable struggle behind Hannibal’s veiled eyes. With a purse of his lips, Hannibal let out a weak, shivering sigh.

“You’ll never get to lose me again,” Will whispered.

“You’ve seen me,” Hannibal croaked.

Will nodded. With a not-so-gentle grunt, Hannibal moved to slide his lubed fingers over Will’s entrance gently.

Will shuddered, anxiety rose inside his chest yet the rest of him impatient and thrilled. Hannibal eased him by kissing him, whispering gentle, beautiful words Will felt regretful, not able to relish due to his loss of mind... he tried to focus on Hannibal’s deep, intoxicating voice, the flow of his words, and the foreign touch of his fingers. He found it difficult to follow either. Hannibal pressed one finger in slowly, the foreign sensation of it was bizarre. Will steadied his breaths and grasped Hannibal’s shoulder, breathing in and out to relax.

"I’ve got you, Will," Hannibal whispered next to his ears. One of his hands holding Will’s face with the tips of his fingers in Will’s dampened hair. Will was beautiful. He was feverish once again, only this time was for Hannibal. Writhing and almost blinded by lust.

Hannibal kissed the corner of Will’s mouth, tracing his lips over his features by barely touching. His slightly opened mouth let his smell and taste the musky, unique scent he hadn’t smelled on Will before. It made his cock twitch, and urge rising closer to the pitch. Oh... Will. _His_ Will...

“I’ve always presented to you, Will.” Hannibal said, “I am sorry you have to feel otherwise.”

“You know what I mean, Hannibal. I earn this from you.” Will panted, holding on to his last thread of thought.

Hannibal took Will’s hand and set it on his chest. There Hannibal’s heart was pounding strong. The single connection of Will’s palm was searing like a flame burning through parchment. “I _am_ yours, Will. I will let you see me for a million years if it’s how long we’ll live.”

They both shuddered when Hannibal’s fingers penetrated Will once more. Hannibal rested one hand on Will’s stomach to calm him until he felt the man’s tensed muscles relaxed. Hannibal had the equal experience of gay sex as Will, as it may be surprising. Yet he was a surgeon with all kinds of knowledge of this sort, so with an evil smile, his nimble fingers found their way to the source of pleasure.

"Oh-Hannibal-shit—" Will arched away from his lover, his thighs quivering by the overwhelming sensation. It was pain and bliss tangled like a tight rope, straining at the low spot in Will’s stomach. He’s being pulled apart slowly by the alien touch of fingers inside him.

The pain and foreign presence of Hannibal’s fingers faded, and suddenly the low-burning pleasure was just not enough. Will threw an arm over his face, embarrassed by himself although seconds ago he was confident and bold, trying to strip away Hannibal’s restrain.

Hannibal pulled away from his arm gently. "I want to see you, Will." He said with an unusually deep voice. "I want to watch you crave for me."

Will gasped, unable to move much with fingers inside him. His face must be slack and raw with desire by now; he wondered if Hannibal would extend this cruelty just to enjoy the moment longer. "Hannibal," was all Will could utter.

Hannibal seemed to deem that enough, pulling out then replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, much warmer against Will’s entrance. Will gasped, lifting his legs wider. His own erection was wet against his stomach, and he could feel it twitching embarrassingly as Hannibal rubbed against him.

Hannibal caressed his face tenderly and repeatedly like soothing a kitten as he pushed his way in, stretching Will almost unimaginably. Will breathed rapidly to get himself through, and for a moment he was in Hannibal’s kitchen again, gutted and painting his blood over the broken-hearted man. It was how much Hannibal cared for him, how vulnerable when he was with him, and how much he’s given him.

It was beautiful.

Now it was magnificent that Hannibal was trembling above him, in pleasure and passion, all because of Will since the day they met. They were united, body and soul, with no regret and no betrayal. Will never wanted it to end. He wanted to stay like this forever, staring into Hannibal’s feral eyes, the sweat above his brows, and the labored breaths between the angelic bows of his lips. He would never get enough. It was a promise. Bold anticipation of the future.

He was aware Hannibal had stopped moving. They both caught their breaths, dizzying in the buzzing thrill where they were connected.

Will groaned, pulling Hannibal down to taste his lips. Hannibal opened his mouth to him, greedy with teeth, trying his best to abort the rolls of his hips. Will rocked down to him, making him moan, but he was soon stopped. Hannibal pinned Will down to kiss his neck, agonizingly slow and light it was driving Will to madness.

"Hannibal—"

"Patience, Will. I want to remember you like this." Hannibal muttered against his ear. He kissed behind it with a warm mouth, sending goosebumps over Will’s chest.

Will swallowed, inhaling twice more before gaze into Hannibal’s eyes, seductive with a fiery glimmer in his darkened eyes. "I need you, Hannibal." He said, running one hand into his hair. The other man grunted, his eyes wild

once more.

Will leaned up, and against Hannibal’s ear, he whispered, "Please."

The echoes of Will’s words months ago, when Hannibal was strapped before him yet more intimate than they had for years. The curls of Will’s brown hair curtained his glistening eyes, promising and luring and intoxicating. An invitation. A proposal.

It was a possibility for an eternity of unity. Dead or alive. It drove Hannibal to jubilation. A shuddering moan escaped his throat, rumbling inside his chest like a purring of a beast. With one hand settled a grip on Will’s thigh, Hannibal made a push of his hips, gracefully considerate. It sent sparks of tingles in Will’s nerves, but it was not enough.

Delicious burn of his aching thighs and Hannibal’s movement wasn’t enough. Will frowned, grunted, and reached down to grasp on Hannibal’s ass. Then came the second thrust. Will was more prepared for this feeling, foreseeing what’s to come, and presented his body the best way he knew. The movement was bolder and tougher, punching a gasp out of Will. “Hannibal,” Will groaned, “more...”

Hannibal snarled just lightly, trying his best to keep his clouded mind a clear path. Will could see the bursting light behind his half-lidded eyes. He pulled Hannibal’s lips towards him again, kissed him with an eager sigh. Hannibal thrust rougher when their lips made contact, and soon all their tangled bodies had left was sweaty lustful movements.

Hannibal moaned and whispered Will’s name like an echo beside his ears, their claims of pleasure mingled in the sex-filled air. Will was drowning once again, riding the waves of bliss instead of the coldness, each and every thrust a delirious song.

Hannibal’s hips moved powerfully and accurately, pushing Will way near the edge than he wanted. He wanted this to last. Last longer than eternity. His hand was in the mess of Hannibal’s short hair, another wrapped around his sweated back as an anchor as Hannibal almost cruelly finding his prostrate in every thrust. “Oh-Hannibal-fuck—“ Will cried, unable to focus on the lights in Hannibal’s eyes anymore. His face was buried to the nape of Will’s neck, breathing raggedly with weak answers near his lips. His strong hand grasped one thigh of Will’s then thrust harder into him, taking Will to a ride of crashing sensations.

The mattress trembled underneath them, and as rough as their rhythm, Hannibal cradled Will’s face ever so gently and elegantly and kissed upon his brow. The single warm touch of his lips was so light like a tickle of a stag’s fur yet as heavy and significant as the whispers Hannibal shared with him. Will opened his eyes in astonishment at how he was called by such tenderness. There he met Hannibal’s passionate eyes, filled with wonder and possessiveness. Will’s back was arching off the dampened sheets and the moment of their gaze was over by Will fluttering his eyes close to cried out a moan. He clung to Hannibal tighter, his hand came to grasp Hannibal’s ass, afraid he’d pull away now that he was so close to the edge.

Hannibal didn’t. If any he only lifted off his body to snake his hand between them and tended Will’s aching, leaking cock.

“Oh god,” Will gasped, “Hannibal-Hann-I’m—“ Will was silenced by a pair of hot lips, muffled cries deep in his throat as he felt orgasm crashed from inside out, up high and plunging. Hannibal’s cock pressed into him once more and with the demanding stroke of his hand, he could vaguely feel wetness on his stomach. He could vaguely hear Hannibal growl. He could vaguely feel his wet hand leaving his satisfied cock to his waist, holding him up, holding him still, as the huge force of heat continues to move inside him. He could vaguely feel himself panting in deep breaths, and Hannibal moving to his neck to bite down on his neck, like he promised, tasting him. He could vaguely hear himself shout, an aftershock of pleasure bursting once more, by the claim on his neck, the feral groans of Hannibal’s voice, and the heat filling up inside of him like warm blood against his skin.

Clarity came with the call of his name. “Will,” Hannibal breathed. He kissed the side of Will’s head, holding almost nothing of his weight off him.

Will caressed Hannibal’s face in return, combed his short hair, and wiped away the thin layer of sweat upon his cheek. Possessively, he pressed his thumb to Hannibal’s bronze shoulder before sinking his teeth in, as hard as he imagined would leave a mark, and sucked. Hannibal moaned underneath him, and Will sucked harder, knowing Hannibal was making noises only because he wanted to. Hannibal wanted him to know how much he wanted this, how many promises he knew Will was leaving. Hannibal wanted Will to hear his obscenity, his vulnerability, his desires, and his submission. It was a night perfect for both of them.

Their lips touched the gentlest in lazy movements, with Hannibal staying inside Will for quite a while. Eventually, they separated, still let their bodies tangled after cleaning up, languidly sharing breaths with their foreheads pressed together.

“I am yours, Hannibal. I will let you see me for a million years if it’s how long we’ll live.” Will said softly, echoing Hannibal’s vow.

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead, moved his hand to feel Will’s pulse. “You look gorgeous in my memory palace, _mylimasis._ ”

Will smiled, closing his eyes to relish the peaceful, fulfilling moment. He felt more powerful than ever. Like blood in his hands, he wished to hunt down this intimacy with Hannibal endlessly.

“Whenever we go, you will have me in bed, in Florence, lying down like this. You will always have me.”

“I will always have you lying down like this,” Hannibal smiled. He touched the curls in the font of Will’s forehead. “Sated and languid. And I will be in admiration and fascination.”

Will stopped Hannibal’s hand and kissed his fingers. The faint smell of his own come stuck to his skin. “I will be in love.”

Will could admit that his secretly favorite moment from Hannibal would always be when his eyes lit up subtly with interest or excitement. Now it was more of a pride and rapture. “It is an emotion I thought that has escaped my memory palace since I was very young,” Hannibal said. “Perhaps... that is why I couldn’t put this word as a name of how I’m feeling about you, Will.”

“You _did_ just called me _my love..._ ”

“Yes, I did.” Hannibal said, “and you are, has been, and always will be, whom I treasure, desire, and love the most, _mylimasis._ ”

Will pulled Hannibal’s head to his chest and breathed in the thick scent of his lover. Their embrace was inseparable and graceful. The breeze of spring in Florence caressed their skins, whispering peace. What an unimaginable breaking point. All this time Will was receiving more that he didn’t know he craved from Hannibal.

Hannibal fell asleep under the rhythm of Will‘s stroking hand in his hair, the relaxed feature of his face was something Will never thought he’d see.

The euphoria and contentment of seeing Hannibal defenseless in his arms drifted in his hazy thoughts. He imagined not even in Hannibal’s mind did he ever thought of being cradled to sleep in complete serenity. The peace of the mind knowing he was understood and accepted.

“It must be a privilege to have the ability to ever break your heart,” Will mumbled, although Hannibal was far gone to hear him. “I will make sure only I did and no one else, and that it would not happen again.”

He kissed the center spot between Hannibal’s eyebrows and whispered a word that gave him thrills. _“My love...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: I suddenly had the urge to check in the only work I've ever had on Ao3 and how come no one ever yelled to my face about my absolute horrible grammar?! *Screams* Ok, to my defense, I wrote this unplanned and always at the edge of sleep. But DAMN. I edited it sloppily but now I should sleep easier. ;)


End file.
